Phineas and Ferb's Treehouse of Horror XIX
Phineas and Ferb's Treehouse of Horror XIX is a Halloween Special. It Parody Transformers and It's the Great Pumpkin, Charie Brown. Plot: Opening Sequence: At the Internet Cafe, Candace use computer number 3 and the see Google, and Giggle Evily and put on Google, "How to Bust My Brothers", but when she push ENTER Button, it says "How to Eat Martha", and Candace laugh and write again "How to Bust My Brothers", but again "How to Eat Martha, and Candace say "C'mon, It's Time for a Change", and Write "How to Bust My Brothers", and again "How to Eat Martha", and Candace say "No, No, No!" and write "How to Bust My Brothers" and push ENTER button 3 times, and then "How to Eat Martha", and Candace say "Hey, I want to bust my brothers, not Eat Martha", and Candace gasp and say "This Machine is Rigged", and then The Machine sucks Candace, before being sucked Candace say "Ok, Ok, I will NOT Bust My Brothers, I swear!" and the Computer Kills her, and then shoots out her body out of the Computer, and Apu sticks a "I USED" sticker on Candace's Head. Untitled Robot Parody: Phineas buys a Girl Car to his Girlfriend Isabella as a Christmas Present, However, The Girl Car is a Transformers, The Robot transforms all of the technology in Danville into robots so they can wage war with each other. Just as two machines prepare to face off, Isabella asks why the robots are at war with one another; as it turns out, they cannot even remember. Thanking Isabella, the two sides declare that they will work together to conquer the human race, and use the residents of Danville in a game of Foosball. How to Ahead the Candace-vertising When Candace buys a Bust your Brothers Kitz in Krusty Store, However, The Kits doesn't Work, and Candace wants her Money Back, but Krusty refuse and Candace sends him flying into a wood chipper where he is shredded. Candace is later approached by businessmen who have heard of his deed and explain that the likenesses of dead celebrities can be put in commercials for free. They manage to convince Candace to start killing celebrities, and he kills several, including George Clooney, Prince, and Neil Armstrong. In Heaven, the dead celebrities are outraged by these exploits as Krusty convinces the dead celebrities to descend and stage an attack upon all those who benefited from their deaths, striking in the midst of one of Candace's parties. Krusty kills Candace by blowing her head off with a shotgun. However, Candace gets revenge by locking the celebrities out of Heaven before they return, his only company of God. It's the Grand Pumpkin, Phineas and Ferb. Baljeet waits in a (pumpkin) patch for the Grand Pumpkin on Halloween (which Buford made up) and Phineas, ferb and Isabella decides to stay with him. After Phineas, Ferb and Isabella sees everyone at Buford's House having a Halloween party, they grows tired of waiting and leaves in frustration. Baljeet starts to cry and his tears and childlike belief bring the Grand Pumpkin to life. However, the Pumpkin is appalled to find that his kindred pumpkins are being carved up on Halloween and made into Pumpkin Bread (originally thinking it was bread especially made for pumpkins until Baljeet revealed it is made from them), and vows revenge. The Grand Pumpkin is chasing Baljeet, and Candace playing with th Pumpkin by Chuckling Evily, and say "I'm Gonna Bust you Pumkin", and use the knife to Cut the Pumpkin, and Grand Pumkin say "NOOOOOOOOOO!" and eats Candace, He Goes to Buford's House, and Eat Buford's Dad being offered roasted pumpkin seeds. and Eat Buford by stabbing a Yellow Pumpkin (it becomes apparent at this point that the Grand Pumpkin is racist towards this type of pumpkin), Realizing that Baljeet can bring things to life by believing in them, Isabella tells him about "Tom Turkey," a symbol of Thanksgiving. Baljeet starts to believe in Tom Turkey, who comes to life and kills the Grand Pumpkin, freeing everyone he ate. However, when Tom Turkey learns that people eat turkeys on Thanksgiving from Baljeet, he vows revenge and starts angrily chasing children around the house, devouring some of them whole as Linda wishes the viewers happy holidays.﻿ Category:TV Specials Category:Fanon Works Category:Phineas and Ferb's Treehouse of Horror Series